


海洋之下

by Kisaragi_Saya



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_Saya/pseuds/Kisaragi_Saya





	海洋之下

亚瑟·库瑞曾经在陆地上生活了很多年，以一个普通人类的身份。

他发誓他从没有吃到过这么好吃的蟹黄堡。

他也从来没有被人免过单。

“免单？”章鱼哥瞪大了他本来就很大的章鱼眼。

事情有点不对。

视财如命的蟹老板给别人免单？

“是的，免单。”蟹老板说，“我是你们的老板，我说免单就是免单。”

蟹老板说着，钳子不经意间抖了一下。

好吧，终究还是很心疼。

毕竟亚瑟·库瑞，他吃了一百个蟹黄堡。

亚瑟很高兴，他决定找蟹老板谈谈。

但是蟹老板拒绝了。

“如果你吃了一口蟹黄觉得很好吃，又何必去找产出那个蟹黄的螃蟹呢？”蟹老板传话说。

亚瑟肃然起敬。

 

这是亚特兰蒂斯的比基尼海滩，水清沙白，碧海蓝天。

蟹堡王就坐落在这里，以一种安静而永恒的姿态，每天迎接着一波又一波慕名而来的游客。

钱也赚得盆钵皆满。

“金钱才是真理！金钱就是生命！金钱是我永远的理想与不灭的追求！”这是蟹老板曾经的口头禅。

是的，曾经。

现在，蟹老板每天坐在蟹堡王最靠窗的一个位置，久久地望着窗外。

“蟹老板，今天的账单。”章鱼哥说。

“不看。”蟹老板说。

“蟹老板，这个月的流水。”章鱼哥说。

“没时间。”蟹老板说。

“蟹老板，海绵宝宝弄丢了您的一块钱。”章鱼哥说。

“什么！！！！一块钱？？？？”

“算了，才一块钱。”蟹老板很快淡然。

亚瑟·库瑞很久没来了。

或许他那天真是只是路过。

毕竟他可是整个亚特兰蒂斯的王。

怎么会记得他这只小螃蟹呢？

 

珍珍想要在蟹堡王举办一个派对，庆祝她刚刚拿到了驾照。

“爸爸~”她向蟹老板撒娇。

天知道蟹老板此生最爱的就是钱，其次就是女儿珍珍。

“您可以酒水收费。”章鱼哥在一旁提议。

不愧是章鱼哥，真是个好主意，蟹老板答应了。

那天的蟹堡王无比热闹。

而亚瑟正巧不巧，就推门走了进来。

他不是故意这么久不来的，确实是正义联盟的事务太过繁忙。

“那是你的女儿？”亚瑟看着眼前的庞然大鲸，吓得咬了一大口蟹黄堡。

“我的养女。”蟹老板躲也没处躲，只好回答，“她的父母在一场战争中去世了，您和您弟弟奥姆的战争。”

“我很抱歉。”亚瑟说，他放下手里的酒杯。

沉默一会，亚瑟又说：“你知道吗？我的父母……”

“您曾经和我讲过。”蟹老板说。

亚瑟愣住。

“在您学会和鱼类沟通以前。”蟹老板补充，“当然，我不是鱼类，科学地说，我属于节肢动物。”

亚瑟又给自己倒了一杯酒，他彻底想起来了。

 

亚瑟·库瑞曾经在陆地上生活了很多年，以一个普通人类的身份。

那时候他的父亲刚刚去世。

他的父亲是一个灯塔看守人，他的父亲死后，毫无疑问，他也会成为一名灯塔看守人。

就像天底下所有的普通家庭一下。

但他不想那么做，他身上的谜题太多了，而他没有答案。

他只好每天跑到不远处的小酒馆，喝酒度日。

他一边喝酒，一边和酒馆鱼缸里的一只小螃蟹倾诉。

倾诉他的悲伤，他的痛苦，他的迷茫，他的不知何往。

别人以为他喝醉了，其实他没有。

他永远喝不醉。

那天依旧如此，只是突然，一个客人对酒馆老板说：“这个螃蟹，我要吃。”

亚瑟转过头去：“不，你不可以。”

然后他们大打出手。

亚瑟把小螃蟹格外珍惜地保护在自己的外套里，将一行人打倒在地。

小螃蟹从外套里伸出个脑袋来，看外面的世界晃啊晃。

那时候它觉得亚瑟真厉害呀。

 

小螃蟹从小就出生在鱼缸里。

鱼缸里原本有很多的小伙伴，有大鱼，有小鱼，有虾。

然后小螃蟹看着它们一个接一个被捞出，被做熟，被摆上桌面，被吃掉。

小螃蟹知道自己生来就是要被吃掉的。

毕竟它的肚子里，有那么好吃的蟹膏啊。

但是不知道为什么，后来也没人捞它。

它就孤独地住在鱼缸里，活了一年又一年。

直到亚瑟的到来。

它发现自己听得懂亚瑟的语言。

 

亚瑟把那群人打倒，然后把小螃蟹捧在手里。

他们对视良久，然后，亚瑟把螃蟹放回了大海。

 

“所以，那是你。”亚瑟说。

“真高兴您还记得我。”蟹老板说，“再来一个蟹黄堡吗？这可是我的独家秘方。”

亚瑟觉得自己终于有点醉了。

毕竟，爱情这杯酒，谁喝都得醉。

 

END.

 

螃蟹那段情节取材自《正义联盟：亚特兰蒂斯的宝座》

 

等等？这到底是螃蟹还是龙虾？

不管我就当它是螃蟹吧【。


End file.
